


A Rose as Red as Blood

by jinxedjello



Series: The Dark Side of Los Santos [1]
Category: Achievement Hunter, FAHC - Fandom, Rooster Teeth, The fahc, the fake achievement hunter crew, the fakes
Genre: Do with that information what you will, M/M, NSFW in later chapters, Trans Ray, Vampire AU, blood tw, manipulation TW (Ryan hypnotizes Kerry later in the fic), technically everyone in this could be trans, vampire tw, violence tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxedjello/pseuds/jinxedjello
Summary: Everything seemed to be going good for Ray. Geoff was finally starting to treat him as an adult, Michael and Gavin were including him more and more on their outings, Jack slowly stopped fussing about him like a child, and Jeremy was finally growing comfortable with the family.But, right when Ray begins to grow comfortable, Ryan Haywood, the sun-adverting loner, dropped into his life, offering him more than he could have possibly imagined.





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> The first few chapters are slow, and I apologize for that But I have to lead up to how Ryan meets the rest of the gang and why he's there in first place! Feel free to offer suggestions, corrections, and ideas!

The scottish morning was clouded, and hardly a ray of sunlight peaked through them. Geoff looked down from the sky and torward at the large castle-like mansion before him with a hefty sight. It would have been a beautiful sight if the weather had been a bit more sunny.

Geoff raised his hand to knock but instead grabbed a golden bull-shaped door-knocker and pulled back before sharply hitting the door several times. Geoff smirked. He’d always wanted to use one of those dumb things.

The door opened and a larger man smiled at Geoff. Geoff smiled back and stuck a fist out for the man to bump. “Hey, what’s up. I’m Geoff Ramsey, the lawyer clerk who you should have been notified about?”

“Of course,” The other man said, giving Geoff’s fist a stiff bump before swinging the grand door open wide for him. “Come on in.”

Geoff stepped in and the wooden door closed behind him with a heavy slam. Geoff followed the other man into a large sitting area where the other man sat, gesturing for Geoff to follow suite. Geoff dropped himself into the seat across from him.

“My name is Ryan Haywood, by the way.” Geoff studied the man across from him. He was sturdy and tall. His eyes were a piercing blue and he had a small amount of beard stubble. But what intrigued Geoff most what the man’s attire. He wore a regular suit jacket and dress shirt, but below that was a kilt, knee high socks, and hideous dress shoes.

“Is that regular Scottish wear?” Geoff asked, knowing that he couldn’t keep the question from blurting out much longer.

“Hm?” Ryan asked before looking down to what Geoff was referring to. “Ah. I suppose I do look strange, don’t I?” Ryan chuckled warmly. “This is normal in Scotland, yes.”

“Well, I hope you plan on updating your wardrobe once you get to America.” Geoff stated with amusement.

“That I do, Mr. Ramsey.”

“Call me Geoff.” Geoff said, more as a demand than as a request. Ryan nodded, respecting Geoff’s words.

“Well, I suppose I should show you to your room, unless you’d like to join me for a drink first?” Ryan proposed. Geoff raised a brow and smiled.

“Now you’re speaking my language.”

Ryan stood and beckoned Geoff to follow him to the kitchen where he opened several cupboards. Ryan allowed Geoff to take his pick of glassware, to which Geoff responded gladly, taking a beautiful, waterford crystal whiskey glass. Ryan complimented him on his choice before picking out a matching wine glass.

“So, what kind of drinks do you have?” Ryan smiled darkly, which slightly unnerved Geoff, before he began going down the kitchen counter, opening up all of the cupboards along the way, exposing dozens of varieties and brands of drinks.

Geoff smiled broadly, falling in love with the sight before him. He wiped away a fake tear jokingly and took Ryan by the shoulders before hugging him. “You’re an angel.” He said, his voice breaking humorously. Ryan chuckled and smiled in return.

Geoff left Ryan and went through the cupboards, picking out a glass every so often to open and sniff them before putting them back. This process continued for a moment longer before Geoff poured his glass full of Jameson, a large grin still plastered under his mustache.

“So you’re a drinking man, eh?” Geoff inquired. Ryan shook his head.

“No, I actually avoid drinking more often than not.”

“Uh, then why have a huge as fuck collection of alcohol?”

“Jealous?”

“Yes,” Geoff said grumpily, taking a swig of his whiskey. He grimaced slightly, realizing that he forgot ice.

Ryan chuckled. “I keep it around for guests.”

“You get many all the way out here?”

“No, sadly. That’s actually why I’m moving to America.” Ryan admitted. “I’m a bit of a loner, but I think this move could really open things up for me.”

“Hell, according to the deed you’re not going to live too far from where my boys and I live. You could always visit,” Geoff added a sly smirk. “But only if you bring the alcohol.”

“Your boys?” Ryan asked, skimming over the offer of friendship. Geoff nodded as he took another sip of his drink.

“Yeah. They’re technically not mine, but I love ‘em like they were. No matter how dumb they are.” Geoff’s eyes lit up and he set his drink down. He then reached into his pockets, fumbling around until he pulled out his wallet and opened it.

“The goofy looking one is Gavin,” Geoff said, pointing to a photo of a blonde headed boy with a cheeky smile. He had his arm around another lad. One with curly brown hair and mischief burning in his eyes. “That one is Michael, Gavin’s friend and practical boyfriend.”

Next to Michael was a smaller lad with colorful hair and attire. “That’s Jeremy. He’s the newest addition to the family.”

Next to Jeremy was a thin lad who stood alone. He smiled sheepishly as he made a peace sign with his hands and winked. He was adorned with a baggy hoodie and glasses which only made him look smaller than he probably was. “The last one is Ray. He’s a bit antisocial.”

“Ray,” Ryan repeated quietly, his eyes continuously being drawn to the younger man.

“Yeah,” Geoff sighed, a proud look in his eyes. “They’re all in their twenties now, probably too old for me to get so sentimental over during a first meeting with someone, but they make me proud.”

“Mmhm.” Ryan mused, forcing himself to look away from the photos. Geoff stashed them, along with the wallet, swiftly back into his pocket.

“So what do you plan on drinking?” Geoff asked pointing to Ryan’s empty wine glass.

Ryan raised a brow. “Wine?”

“What kind of wine, numbnuts.” Ryan was slightly taken back by the playful insult, but smiled at it. Geoff was just one of those people who presented himself as he was, and Ryan appreciated that. It was too hard trying to get along with people who faked their friendship.

“Red.” He said, reaching into the cupboard and pulling out a startling red wine bottle and easily pulling out the cork. “It’s just about the only thing I’ll drink.”

“Really? What makes it so special?”

Ryan opened his mouth to answer, but Geoff quickly snagged the bottle from him and examined it. “It looks thick.” Geoff took a whiff of it and recoiled sharply. “And it smells like someone mixed salt and batteries together!”

Ryan swiftly took the bottle back. “It’s a special Scotland mix. I’m not sure what they put into it, but I enjoy it immensely. I hope you’ll understand why I don’t want to share?” 

Geoff made a noise of disgust. “Yeah man, drink it all if you want.” He groaned.

Ryan laughed and poured his glass. “Now, let’s discuss this deed further?”

“Ugh, back to the boring stuff already?”

Ryan wrapped his arm around Geoff shoulder, his piercing blue eyes looking down on him with amusement. “Unfortunately, but you can drink as much as you like while we talk.”

“Thank god for mercy.” Geoff joked.

“Ryan frowned. “Yeah, god.” He agreed, taking a sip of his wine which left his teeth stained crimson.


	2. A Pleasant Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff awakens and he and Ryan share a quaint breakfast before Geoff leaves for his flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, but we're finally wrapping things up in Scotland and next chapter will finally be in good 'Ol Los Santos

Geoff woke up early to his phone alarm. He was sprawled out on the velvet guest bed, a bottle of Jack Daniels cradled gently in his tired arms. He sat up and slowly sat the bottle on the bedside table before reaching for his phone and shutting the alarm off.

 

Geoff had to actually do a double take at the time to make sure it was actually morning. His bedroom was so dark he almost swore he had woken up in the middle of the night. Geoff stepped out of the bed, and made his way to the window. He opened the curtain to let some light in and was hardly surprised to see the sky was still cloudy as ever. Dumb fucking Scotland weather.

 

Geoff turned the lights to the room on and yawned as he stepped in front of the mirror. His suit from the day before was wrinkled and hung on his stiffly. He groaned and looked around the room for his luggage. Luckily, drunk Geoff wasn’t a  _ complete  _ idiot, and had grabbed his luggage when he was led to his room.

 

Geoff flew the suitcase open and slipped into another suit. This one was almost a complete duplicate of the other, the only difference being that this one was grey, while the other had been black.

 

There was a door inside of his bedroom that lead to a small bathroom and Geoff took advantage, shaving (poorly) before his flight in the next few hours.

 

Geoff shoved his dirty clothes (along with the bottle of Jack Daniels) into his suitcases and readied himself to make the trip to the bottom floor of the house. Judging by the size of the house and by how little of last night he remembered, geoff figured he was in for a lot of walking and getting lost. Geoff opened his bedroom door and the door creaked sharply, causing Geoff’s mild headache to flair.

 

Thank god he and Ryan had finished the paperwork last night, because hungover Geoff was lousy at his job.

 

Luckily, Geoff had hardly made it down the hallway before a familiar voice spoke up behind him, causing him to jump damn near ten feet in the air.

 

“JESUS RYAN!” Geoff shrieked, his face white as a sheet as he caught his breathe. “Ya damn near scared me to death!”

 

“Sorry,” Ryan apologized quietly, his eyes falling to Geoff’s cheek. “But I couldn’t help but notice you were bleeding.”

 

Geoff made a confused noise as he touched his face where Ryan was staring rather creepily. Geoff’s hand came back crimson and he groaned. “Looks like I nicked myself shaving like a fucking 14 year-old.”

 

Ryan chuckled, but Geoff could tell that Ryan was distracted. His blue eyes hadn’t left the spot Geoff was bleeding and Geoff raised a brow.

 

“It’s just a little bit of blood, my guy. You okay?” Ryan nodded slowly, his face suddenly looking paler.

 

“I’m alright, I just get a bit...upset at the sight of blood.” Geoff made a long ‘oh’ noise while nodding before using his handkerchief to clean up the blood.

 

“Good as new.” Geoff offered casually, shrugging. “So you know the way to the front door, right?”

 

Ryan nodded, still looking somewhat shaky as he made his way past Geoff.

 

Geoff had tried to make a mental note of all the turns they had taken, but had soon gotten confused, so instead he counted them. And holy shit, who has a house where you have to take five turns to get from one hall to the goddamned stairs?

 

“So how soon is your flight?” Ryan asked.

 

“Not very, but i can always kill a few hours at the airport. I have to catch breakfast, too…”

 

“Stay.”

 

“Huh?” inquired Geoff. Ryan rolled his eyes, amused.

 

“Stay for breakfast. I’m one  _ hell  _ of a cook.” Ryan laughed at his statement as if he had made a personal joke. Geoff shrugged it off, figuring that it was simply some sort of inside joke that he couldn’t hope to understand, and agreed.

 

Ryan beamed. “Thank goodness, because I already made us breakfast! It’d be a shame if you left and I’d be forced to throw your half of the breakfast to the cows.”

 

“You have cows?” Geoff hadn’t remembered seeing cows the day before, but then again he doubted he’d seen even half of the land Ryan owned.

 

“Of course! They’re my pride and joy. I’ll have to leave them behind when I make my move, but luckily my assistants have offered to stay here and care for them during my absence.”

 

“Assistants? You must be an important guy. How’d you get this loaded, if you don’t mind me asking?”

 

“Inheritance,”  He replied. “My ancestors were incredibly important people. Mormaers, in fact!” His voice carried a hint of pride.

 

“Ah, so you’re ancestors were, uh, More-mars.”

 

“Mor- _ Mayors _ .” Ryan corrected. “In most other places they’d be called Counts.”

 

“Oh…” Geoff responded, growing bored with the history lesson already as he sat down to eat. A younger man entered the room and swiftly sat down two platters of food before Geoff and Ryan before making an equally swift exit. “One of your assistants?”   
  


Ryan nodded. “Kerry. One of my most loyal ones.”

 

Geoff nodded and looked down as his food, his brow raising. “Steak for breakfast?”

 

“Only the best.” Ryan chided.

 

“That can’t be good for your health.” Geoff noted. Ryan noted that he still shoved the meat into his mouth, though.

 

“Well, let’s just say I have excellent cholesterol.”

 

“Uh huh.” Geoff frowned as Kerry reentered, handing a glass of wine to Ryan, who thanked him with a small nod.

 

“No drink for me?”

 

“I figured you’d want to be sober for your flight.”

 

“If I’m not drunk when I board it, I sure as hell plan to get drunk while on it.”

 

“That sounds bad for your health.” Ryan retorted, pulling a small huff of laughter from Geoff.

 

“Touchè, ya asshole.” Geoff looked at the last bite of his steak as a sudden curdling thought struck him. “This wouldn’t happen to be one of your cows, would it?”

 

“It is. Delicious, aren’t they?”

 

Geoff made a gagging face, but ate the last piece anyways. “You’re messed up dude. How do you eat this knowing it was one a cow you loved?”

 

“Well, they have babies before they go, so not only do they live out their purpose, but they give me an offspring to raise and put my affection into.”

 

“You’re disturbed.”

 

“So I’ve been told.”

 

Geoff opened his mouth to make another comment or to ask another question, but was interrupted by the sharp noise of his ringtone. Geoff excuse himself and answered it, mouth still full of food. “What do you want, dumbshit?”

 

Ryan remained quiet as Geoff talked, but couldn’t help but here faint bits of conversation from the other end.

 

“Geoff, when are you coming back?

 

“My flight is in three hours, why?”

 

“Well, Gavin threw my Playstation remote out the window and-”

 

“No I bloody did not!” Rang a third voice.

  
  


“Shut up! Anyways, I just wanted to-”

“Tattle?” Geoff finished.

 

The second voice was quiet for a moment. “Yes?” It answered slowly. Geoff sighed and put his face in his free hand.

 

“I don’t have time for this, Ray, tell Gavin that he better pay for a new remote or else I give Michael free reign to kick his ass.”

 

“But Geoff-” Started the second vice, presumably Gavin.

 

“Shut it! You boys better of not broken anything else while I was gone.”

 

“About that…”Started Ray.

 

“Oh my god. I’ll be home soon, idiots. Try not to break anything  _ else _ .” He hisses before hanging up. He gave Ryan an apologetic smile. “Those were my boys.” He groaned.

 

“You still proud of them?” He teased, using what Geoff had told him last night. Geoff sighed.

 

“A little less, to be honest. But yes. Anyways , thanks for breakfast, but now it looks like i’ll need to stop by a store before I hit the airport, so I’ll be on my way.”

  
Soon the two men had said their goodbyes and collected their respected paperwork. Now Geoff was in his taxi, making his way towards the nearest Walmart...If Scotland even  _ had  _ one of those.


	3. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael gets a surprise call from Lindsay

Ray sighed and tossed his phone to the other side of the couch. “You done fucked up, Gav.” He said.

Gavin crossed his arms and pouted. “I’m not buying you a new controller.” He whined. “I didn’t even break yours.”

Ray rolled his eyes. “One, yes you did. I watched you chuck it out the window-”

“It was an accident-”

Ray shushed him sternly. “I’m still talking here, Gav. Secondly, whether you buy me a new one or not is irrelevant because Geoff is probably buying one right now because he knows you’re going to refuse.”

Gavin opened his mouth again and ray shot him a warning look. Gavin closed his mouth slowly. “Third, I get the satisfaction of watching Michael kick the shit out of you, which almost, almost, makes up for it.”

Michael, who had been standing next to Ray silently, chuckled darkly before cracking his knuckles. “You heard Geoff as clear as I did, boi”

“But Michael I didn’t break it, gravity did!”

“You threw it out the goddamned window!” Michael yelled with a laugh.

“It slipped out of my hands.” He said with faked innocence. Ray and Michael shared a look and rolled their eyes.

“He’s almost dumb enough I want to believe it.” Michael joked.

“Same.” Ray laughed.

“Don’t talk about me like I’m not here!” Gavin huffed.

“Laugh it up for now, Gav. I’m gonna beat you up when you least expect it.” Michael challenged, a gleam of mischief in his eyes. Gavin shrunk.

“You’re not just gonna beat me up now?”

“Nope,” Michael said, popping the P. “I want you to anticipate and fear the final blow when it comes. Could be hours, could be weeks. We’ll never know.”

“You’re full of shite, you’re not gonna hit me!” Gavin challenged.

Michael shrugged. “Maybe, maybe not.” Michael stepped forward to sit on the couch and Gavin flinched, causing both Ray and Michael to share a loud laugh.

“Idiot,” Ray teased, walking past Gavin and rustling his hair on the way to the kitchen. “No one tell Geoff, but I’m drinking a Redbull.”

“Geoff said you were banned from energy drinks!” Gavin voiced.

“That’s why I specified that you not tell him.” Ray said matter-a-factly.

“Don’t be such a tattletale.” Michael teased, crossing his legs and spreading his arms behind the couch.

“Like he tattletaled on me to Geoff just now!?”

“Yeah. but you deserved that.” Gavin made an incredulous squawk and Michael laughed at him. “I would say let’s keep playing Halo, but we’re down a controller now…”

Ray shrugged, sipping at his acidic drink. “I’ll watch for now. Not much else I can do.”

“You could go outside?” Gavin offered. Ray scoffed.

“I don't see your ass handing me your controller then going for a stroll.”

“That's because I didn't break my controller.” Gavin said smugly, holding up his Vav themed controller.

“Holy shit, Gavin. You’ve done it.” Ray said in a congratulatory voice. Gavin raised a brown.

“Done what?” He asked. But before he could do much else, Ray reached out and swiped his controller, throwing it unceremoniously out the window.

“Bloody hell, Ray!” He swore. At first Ray thought he might have pushed it too far, but Gav started laughing, which caused Michael to laugh.

“Shit, Ray.” Michael said between high pitched laughs. “You could have just let me beat him up!”

“You know you wouldn't have done it.”

Michael sighed. “True. I feel like a single punch could kill Gavin.”

“Not true!” Gavin squawked.

“You have the bones of a bird!” 

Ray laughed at that and plopped down on the couch. “So where's Jack at? Wasn't she supposed to babysit us?”

“She went with Lindsay to get their nails done.” Michael reminded him.

“Oh, yeah.” Ray hummed, sipping his Redbull. “Whatever, they deserve it.”

“Maybe Jack does.” Michael noted. “Lindsay fucking crashed my car yesterday.”

“Really?”

“Don't be so dramatic, Micool. She only broke the passenger mirror.” Gavin teased.

“She wasn't supposed to break any mirrors!” He shouted, waving his hands for emphasis.

“At least you have a car.”

“You don't have a license Ray.” Michael pointed out.

“Doesn't stop me from riding my motorcycle.”

“If you can call it that,” Gavin giggles. Ray shoots him a look.

“I'm not that bad.” He defends himself.

“You can hardly turn without going into the other lane!”

“Is that not how you’re supposed to do it?” Ray said jokingly over his drink.

“If the police don't pull you over one day, I’ll consider it a miracle.” Said Michael as he loaded up a solo game. Gavin noticed this and pouted.

“Fuck you.” Ray mumbled.

Michael’s phone rang and Michael quickly answered it. “Hey Linds, what’s- What?!” Michael quickly jumped up from the couch, catching Ray and Gavin’s attention.

“What the fuck?! Is he okay?” He asked frantically, running his free hand through his thick curls.

“Fuck that! Come pick us up!” He spat suddenly, his anger causing spot to fly from his scowling mouth.

“What happened?!” Gavin asked. Michael shushed him quickly. 

“Too fucking bad Lindsay! We want to see Geoff, too!” He paused for a moment to listen.

“Lindsay, don't you fucking dare hang up-” Michael froze for a second before turning heel and chucking his phone at the wall. It made contact and exploded into several pieces, making both Gavin and Ray flinch.

“What the hell!” Ray shouted. “What happened?”

Michelle turned towards Ray and Gavin, anger and worry both prominent on his face. “It’s Geoff.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first serious Fanfiction. so i anyone wants to criticize or help improve it in anyway I'd be more than open to listening! :)


	4. The Hospital Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang visits Geoff in the hospital all the way in Scotland. Though, Ray never suspected that a handsome stranger would also come to visit...

“Are you shitting me.” Geoff said flatly. The doctor looked around at the room full of angry faces and sweated slightly.

“No, sir. We ran test on everything!” He defended nervously. “Your blood, your urine, we even took a CAT scan and X-ray. We can’t find what was wrong with you.”

“So you’re saying you’re going to sap us dry of our money, and you can’t even find what’s wrong with him!?” Ray barked, only being tethered to his seat by Jack, who had a firm hand on his shoulder.

“Ray.” Geoff said in a warning tone, although he didn’t seem too keen on actually stopping Ray should he decided to act.

“I’m very sorry, sir. There’s nothing we can do and the hospital needs compensation for-”

“Shove it down your pie hole, ya fuck!” Michael growled.

Lindsay slapped Michael's shoulder as Ray chuckled. “Michael!”

“Sir, I’m going to have to ask you to watch your language or else-”

“Or what! You’ll charge us another thousand dollars!?” Michael stood from his seat so quickly it toppled. Ray stood with him, not sure if he was intent on stopping Michael or joining him.

Gavin and Lindsay grabbed Michael by his forearms and pulled him back slightly while Ray stood stiffly, waiting for the trigger to what would undoubtedly be a huge explosion of violence.

The doctor, obviously threatened and outraged, seemed ready to retort with what was probably to be an eviction from the hospital, when he was interrupted.

“That won’t be necessary, Doctor.” A man dressed in a well-fitted suit and a kilt entered with a warm smile. Ray felt his eyes glue to the man as he made his way over to the doctor.

He wrapped his arm over the doctor’s shoulder and his warm smile left. It was quickly replaced with a flat look a malevolence that made the doctor flinch. “I would recommend you leave for now.”

“Of course, Mr. Haywood.” The doctor slipped out from under the man’s arm and gave a shrewd glare, but after noting how outnumbered he was, he left, leaving Ryan to chuckle once more, a bright smile full of warmth once more upon his lips.

Ray studied the man. He was tall, and well built. Even under his suit he could tell that the man, Mr. Haywood, obviously took care of himself. Plus, he was super fucking handsome.

“Ryan!” Geoff cheered giddily, snapping Ray’s eyes away from Mr. Haywood. “What brings you here in the middle of the night?”

“Well, It didn’t feel right not visiting you. I was afraid that maybe the breakfast I gave you yesterday morning was the cause of your ailment.” He admitted, guilt rich in his eyes, which intrigued Ray. Did he really come all the way out here just because he thought he gave Geoff a bit of food poisoning?

Geoff simply laughed his worries away. “Passing out in the middle of a store isn’t exactly a symptom of food poisoning” Geoff shrugged, not taking his illness very seriously. “Probably just my hangover catching up to me.”

Jack crossed her arms. “You failed to mention you were drinking.”

“Do I even need to anymore?” Geoff answered with a soft smile.

Jack rolled her eyes, but smiled back. “It would have been nice to know before I flew everyone out here to see you.”

“It’s not like we can’t afford it.” Geoff retorted. “Besides, I missed you guys.”

“Geoff, you fuck. Now we’re gonna have to pay that fuck-hat doctor thousands for doing nothing, all because you ‘Missed us’!” Michael groaned.

“If I might interrupt.” Ryan said, cutting in and grabbing everyone’s attention. “All of your hospital bills have been covered for you. I didn’t feel right making you pay for medical attention in my hospital.”

“Your hospital?” Jeremy cut in, a look of curiosity coming across his face.

“Yes. I technically don’t own it, but I fund it extensively, and I’ll be sure to give the doctor who was in here a word before I leave.” Ryan sighed. “But for now I’m just glad you’re safe.”

“Awww, you were worried about me.” Geoff teased. “Take a lesson, boys. That’s how you’re supposed to act when your dad-friend is in the hospital!”

“We threatened a doctor!” Gavin scoffed.

“We flew all the way to another country!” Ray added.

Michael threw his hands out, obviously the most offended. “I almost beat that doctor up!”

Geoff chuckled, and began speaking, catching everyone’s attention but Ray’s, whose attention was on Ryan.  
He was obviously older than Ray, but he wondered by how much? And if he was married. And if he were single. To put it shortly, Ray was thinking a great many things about Ryan Haywood and his availability.

Suddenly, Ryan’s eyes met Ray’s and he could hardly suppress the wide eyes look of surprise that popped onto his face. Inhumanly blue eyes met his dark ones and a look of recognition washed over the older of the two. Ryan made his way to Ray and stuck his hand out for a friendly shake. “Geoff told me a lot about you, Ray.”

“Really?” Ray asked as he took Ryan’s hand. He looking over at Geoff who was apparently telling a story to everyone else. “What a sap.”

Ryan chuckled, which made Ray almost smile. When Ryan laughed, he threw his whole body into it. His chest shook, his eyes lit up, and his face crinkled slightly. It was a strangely adorable look for such a tall and muscular man. “I only got to speak with Geoff briefly while he started in my home, but he seems like a wonderful man with an equally wonderful family.”

With that, Ryan brought Ray’s hand up to his lips, where he placed a soft kiss on the back.

At a lack of words, Ray did what he did best, which was change the subject. “So what exactly is the deal with the man skirt?”

Ryan chuckled. “It’s Scotland fashion.” He informed. “Although, when I move to America I plan to upgrade to pants.”

“America?” Ray asked. “What’s a guy like you want to do in America? You seem like you’ve got a nice little setup here already.”

“I’m trying to get a fresh start.” He said with a nonchalant shrug “I’m a bit of a loner, and new places are supposed to be good for the soul.”

“Sounds lame to me.” Ray said with a shrug.

“It’s quite the contrary! America is as fascinating to me as Scotland is to you, I assure you.”

“Really?”

“Absolutely.”

“So where do you plan on moving to anyways?” Ray asked, trying to sound casual.

“According to Geoff, pretty close to where you live.”

Ray perked up a bit too much at that. “Really?” He repeated.

“Hey, are you two holding hands?” Gavin shouted over Geoff, which caught everyone’s attention. Ray looked down to see that Ryan hadn’t released his hand. Ray took it back quickly and cleared his throat.

“Shut the fuck up, Gav.” Ray said. He had hoped to sound authoritative, but instead his voice cracked, causing his blush to worsen.

“Ohhh, he’s blushing!” Half whispered Lindsay to Jack, who rolled her eyes.

“Leave him alone, guys. He was obviously having a private conversation.” Jack scolded.

“Oh my god, I WASN’T!” Ray threw his red face into his hands and groaned at his family, which made Ryan chuckle.

Ray felt like dying, and later on, he’d wish he had.


End file.
